The present invention relates to packages for frangible food products and more specifically to a system for shipping multiple packages of a processed frozen food product such as breaded onion rings, fruit pies and the like.
Due to the fragility of many frozen food products, the manner in which such products are packaged for shipping has a large effect upon their condition after transit from point of origin to the ultimate consumer.
Presently such food products are packaged in sacks made of plastic, paper or foil. Several of these sacks are placed inside a cardboard shipping container and then transported in this condition. A significant amount of product breakage occurs during the transit of such packages because articles in a given package abrade or collide whenever the shipping container is jarred. At the present time, the best solution to the breakage problem has been to hand pack the fragile articles in layers between sheets of paper so that each article is separated from all others. Although breakage is reduced by such a technique, the expense of hand packing relatively inexpensive articles, such as frozen onion rings, is prohibitive.